What are You?
by KindaMessedUp
Summary: An unsuspecting Elena bumps into a stranger who offers to help fix her car. Little does she know that it was all a set up. Every. Last. Bit. Warning; there will be dark themes, abuse, violence, death, kidnapping, punishment, basically slavery and lots of blood! You have been warned. Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters... Duh.
1. Chapter 1 - Breaking Down

Damned stupid car. She slammed her fist against the dashboard and rested her forehead on the wheel as she admitted defeat. Yes, she was one of those stereotypical girls who was crap with cars. After passing her test a few weeks ago, she had already blown something or another - either way, it wasn't working. Her first instinct was to call her brother, but she refused to prove him right, plus she was lacking any credit. She had passed her test after about a month of turning 17 and was determined to prove to him that she could have some independence.

A wave of relief washed over her as she walked for a few minutes to find a diner nearby. Upon entering, she was met with the smell of fresh coffee and the low murmur of the few people that sat in the red, leather booths.

Unsure of quite what her intentions actually were, she walked up to the counter. Before she reached there though, a man dressed in dark jeans, a black top and leather jacket turned around, a takeaway coffee clutched in one hand. Due to his moving before he looked where he was going, he managed to bump into her, almost spilling his drink. She let out a small gasp at both him nearly standing on her foot and his unbelievably good looks!

"Sorry." He mumbled, before looking up. When his eyes met hers he smirked, "I should really look where I'm going huh?"

She let out an awkward laugh, damn it Elena, be cool. "Honestly it's fine! No one could be clumsier then me!"

He cocked his head to the side, "really? Well, I've already spilt some salt whilst grabbing a menu which I believe is said to be bad luck, and then I bumped into you which seems to be defying that rule." He smirked again. Was he hitting on her?!

"That's nothing-" here she goes, "I fell over today in the middle of the road which made my papers fly everywhere, making my very own traffic jam, I then pocket dialled my boss leaving him a lovely 5 minute call of nothingness, then to finish it off, my car's just broken down for some reason, it's getting dark, and I have no money and no credit left on my phone."

He sucked in a mocking breath, "oooo that's rough. You say your car just broke, do you need some help?"

He was an angel sent from heaven... Literally! "Oh my goodness, would you? I would be so grateful!"

"It would be my pleasure, did you want a drink first?"

She contemplated it for a while, but decided against it, knowing she would be late for work in the morning if she didn't get home and in bed soon. "Actually, I'm ok thanks, caffeine just keeps me up all night!"

Oh my days Elena, no wonder no one wants to date you, you decline any offer you get!

He seemed to be content with her reply though, "ok then, lead the way." He gestured toward the door and she moved toward it, seeing him follow behind.

"It's a couple of minutes walk from here, do you mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled at her and switched on a torch he fished out of his pocket as they started walking. "So, I didn't catch your name?"

She blushed, hating her weird name and contemplated making one up, Lucy? Mia? Ergh, may as well just get it over with, "Elena, Elena Gilbert", her voice came out more confident then she expected it to, yes!

To her surprise, he didn't laugh at her, rather the opposite, "now that, is a beautiful name." He didn't tell her his however, maybe he had a weird one too, it would explain the apparent attraction to her in her name. "Gilbert huh?"

"Er, yeah, do you know a family member or..."

He waved a hand dismissively, "no, unfortunately not. I was just thinking, I've never heard of that second name before." He looked dead ahead, it was almost pitch black now and really quite cold.

Without letting out even a shiver, she felt a warm jacket being wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled, "thanks".

"Don't mention it, the cold never bothered me anyway. So, where are you heading to?"

"Oh, just going back to my flat... Or I was until the stupid thing broke."

He let out a slight chuckle at her frustration with it, "right, so is this it here?"

She was lost in thought and realised they had reached her car. "Yep, I know it's not much, but I'm a bit tight on money at the moment, don't judge me." She laughed, God Elena you're so awkward.

"I've seen worse." He smirked again. He seemed to have a habit of doing so, one in which she wasn't going to complain about! "Lemme have a look then."

After having a look around and inside and fiddling around, he finally spoke up, "well the good news is I can fix this in, say... 4 seconds? The bad news is you really need to revise how your car works, rookie error."

"So what do I need to do?"

He smiled, "restart the engine." He twisted the key, bringing her car back to life.

"Ergh, you're kidding me? I can be so blonde sometimes, I'm so sorry I dragged you out here for nothing."

"No sweat, it was my pleasure, however, I may need my jacket back, it's pretty chilly." She took it off, feeling the instant breeze arise bumps on her skin, the smell of him leaving her.

"Sure, errr... Did you need a lift somewhere? It's the least I can do."

"No, I'm fine, I'll only take a few seconds to get home." He smiled.

"Ok... Well, thank you, again, maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"I'm sure we will, your car looks like it's going to have a heart attack any minute and, being the gentleman that I am, I'll come along again like your knight in shining armour and rescue you." He winked.

She let out a small laugh, "ok, till next time then."


	2. Chapter 2 - Long Enough

**Not quite sure what to say, haha... That's a first! Er, enjoy I guess! Thanks for the reviews already and lemme know if y'all have any suggestions. I must admit, I don't really watch tVD, I just love the characters... Well... Damon... *coughs* anyway...**

* * *

"Till next time." He replied, sooner then she might think. It had taken all of his will power not to rip into her throat there and then, to slam her against the car and make her scream... In more ways then one.

She was awkward, wasn't the prettiest but wasn't ugly, she was clumsy, slightly dopey but this all made her fucking adorable. It made him want to hurt her but then be there to fix it, maybe he did want to be her knight in shining armour.

No, what the fuck are you talking about? You sound like some love sick human, get a grip.

He almost pushed her out of his mind until she awkwardly shifted toward him then wrapped her hands around his neck. Her smell, although usually weak, when up close was delicious. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins and it took every bit of his self control to contain his hunger. He felt the all to familiar piercing of his fangs pushing out from his gums involuntarily and his pupils dilating.

"Thanks again."

All to soon however, she pulled away, got in the car, gave a little wave, and drove off.

A deep growl left him, no one walks away from him. He's done his waiting, now was the perfect time.

* * *

She had been driving for about 5 minutes before she saw a silhouette in the road. At first she had thought it was road kill, but as she edged nearer she realised it wasn't an animal. It was a man.

"Oh my god." She let out a whisper, slowing down the car.

Rushing out without a second thought, she ran to the man. "Are you ok? What hap-"

Wait, it's that guy again. "You?"

He sat up at a right angle and stared intently into her eyes.

"How did you get here before me?"

He frowned at her, it looked as though he were considering something. What the- "a-are you ok? Why are you in the middle of the road?"

He smirked, "I was just looking at the sky, contemplating whether or not it was time."

"Time for what?" Ok so this guy has gone from hot to bonkers... "Wait... You're not going to kill yourself are you?!" Alarm bells set off in her head, duh, he was in the middle of the road. Her instinct to help others in need kicked in, "please just talk to me, is there anyone you need me to call? A place to stay for a bit-" Elena shut up! "-please just think about what you're doi-"

"I'm not going to kill myself..." He laughed seemingly to himself, "I'm already dead."

He didn't seem this bad when she had seen him, amazing how well people could hide their emotions. "Don't think like that, you're a charming young gentleman and I'm sure you have lots of friends and family who love you very much."

"Nope." He replied, bluntly. "Do you have anyone who cares about you? Who would care if you went missing? If you died?"

"I - y- yes, I do." She lied, "and I'm sure you do too, there must be someone."

"Well, there's always Stefan-"

"Great, well what's his number?"

"No, no, he's going to hate me after what I'm going to do. Or at least, he'll try to hate me, and beg me to let you go." He moved into a crouched position and casually jumped to stand up.

"I'm sure he'll under- wait, what do you mean let me go?"

"I tried resisting you Elena, even after I broke your car, ensured you'd ask me to fix it, and got your scent from my jacket. I thought I could still resist it, but I just couldn't. I've waited too long for you Elena."

She felt herself slowly stepping backwards. He had set this up, he somehow broke her car because he would purposely bump into her and she'd ask for help. Help in the middle of a pitch black road.

"Wha- what do you want with me?" Nice. Original question.

"I haven't quite decided yet-" he begun slowly stalking toward her, "-but I want you. And Elena, when I want something, I get it."

He lunged for her but she had quick reflexes and dodged him, sprinting in the opposite direction. She had no idea where she was due to the lack of light, despite it being her usual journey home, she had never driven home this late. But one thing was certain, she was getting the hell away from him.

Breath tore out of her as the icy breeze stole the moisture from her mouth while adrenaline coursed through her blood. She couldn't hear any footsteps behind her, perhaps he had left her alone. Nevertheless she sprinted, sprinted till she could take it no more.

When she finally came to a stand still she instantly turned around, she had come a very long way but there was still nothing but forest around her. He wasn't behind her, she had made it - for now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 - What Are You?

**Wow. As I said in Mudblood Bride, thank you all so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows you have done ALREADY! I just can't believe it! This, however, will probably change as this fic turns dark, I did find it quite amusing, however, how on both of the fics, the 3rd chapter is where it has turned dark xD I'll say on this one as well (in case you haven't read MB) that updates will unfortunately slow as I run out of my pre-written content, as I take a while to write and I'm a very busy girly! That said, I get the feeling a lot of people are going to be nagging, so I'll write as quick as possible! Anyways, here we go! *braces for reviews on how sick minded I am* **

* * *

He messed with your car Elena, he knows where you live! He knows the route you travel on. First thing to do, contact the police, but where was she?

Her heart leapt into her mouth as she turned to walk again, meeting a familiar face.

She felt her blood quickly pulsing through her veins as she slowly stumbled backward, wondering how it was humanely possible to get there before her - and so quietly. Wait... He said he was dead already, what if he had been telling the truth, what if he was a ghost.

"You really think you'd get away from me that easily Elena?" He raised one eyebrow. "Well, because you're confused, I'm going to go easy on you and give you a second chance. Come here and take my hand and I'll be... Nice. Aaaaand that's all your options! So, come here. Now."

She begun shaking her head while still walking back, tears starting to run down her reddened cheeks.

"Elena." He growled in a deep voice that made her stomach clench.

Her natural instinct made her run in the opposite direction but he appeared in front of her, tearing a scream out of her.

"Now you've made me angry."

She let out a sob and turned around, keeping her eyes on him. As she turned around, she crashed into a hard wall of muscle causing her to fall onto the cold floor. He was in front of her, a look of fury across his face. She broke down into sobs, "what are you?"

Cold eyes stared at her shivering body as she tried kicking and sliding herself away from him. "You know I told you I was already dead?" Another sob escaped her, he was a ghost? So he couldn't hurt her?

"Well I wasn't saying that metaphorically..."

"Wha- what are you."

He threw his head back, letting out a wicked, low laugh. "Oh Elena, you know full well."

He beamed at her as his eyes turned black and two long fangs pieced through his gums.

A scream escaped her as she clumsily stood and turned as an instinct to run away, only to face him yet again.

He wasn't even looking at her, but was instead running his thumb over his fingernails, inspecting them. "I've told you Elena there's no getting away from me." He said in a sing-songy voice then lifted his head to reveal his cold eyes that now had prominent, purpleish veins underneath, "last chance, either you come here and take my hand or I will make you and maybe you might even touch a little more then my hand." He let a small, evil smirk.

She walked away, shaking her head, her eyes begging him to let her go.

A deep growl came from him as he suddenly appeared before her, grabbing her chin and staring into her eyes. His eyes flashed golden once, twice, three times. "What the-"

His head shot to her neck.

"Please, no!" She screamed, her body trembling the way a leaf blows as it clings desperately onto its one hope of survival.

She heard him inhale her, surprised at the lack of teeth in her neck. He pushed back from her, then suddenly slapped her with so much force she fell onto the cold road. She was panting in disbelieve, this wasn't happening.

"You fucking BITCH!" He yelled at her. "You knew!"

"What- what do you mean?" She was sobbing almost to the point beyond control, wondering why this was all happening whether it was real.

"Vervain Elena dear, ever heard of it?"

Her eyes widened, yes, but what had that got to do with her?

He crouched down, snatching a handful of her hair and pulling her head to face him.

"Answer me!"

Probably wise not to lie, "y-yes."

"I don't know whether you can tell, but I am not in the mood to be fucked around, elaborate!" To emphasise his point he tugged at her hair, as she squinted her eyes in pain.

"M-my brother, he owns a café, he serves special teas, he- he told me the vervain one was good for my health, or something, I get one every Saturday."

He shoved her head back down, making her hit the concrete once again. She reached her hand to the painful spot that had struck the cold earth, feeling blood seeping out, making her feel dizzy. He quickly snatched her wrist in a bruising grip, bringing her hand to his nose then throwing it down again.

"You tantalising bitch, well seeing as I can't compel you, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." He smiled revealing his fangs once again. Elena sobbed into the floor, unwilling to look into his eyes.

"Now, it's a simple task, you're going to get in your car passenger side, invite me in, and then let me drive in peace ok? So get up."

Through her sobbing, she couldn't quite hear him, making him furious. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to stand, tearing out a few clumps in the process, extracting a scream from her.

"That earnt you ten strikes, carry on with the stubbornness Elena, I dare you." He released her hair and she rushed to the passenger door, fumbling to get in. He walked round to the drivers side, tapping on the window.

"Now invite me in Elena." His voice was quiet from the metal and glass barrier of her door. Wait a minute, he can't come in, so he can't get her.

"Don't even get any ideas Elena or so help me."

"C-come in." She was too cared of the outcome to try anything, it was true, he would end up ripping the car apart... Then her.

He slipped into the car, then turned to her. "Ten more strikes for even considering you could beat me." He turned back to the wheel and started the engine. He turned around, driving deeper into the forest. If she had been feeling brave enough, she would've told him to slow down, after the sharp turn of a corner that earnt them a beep from a passing car.

Elena looked out of the window, too scared to look at him and trying to keep track of where she was. They pulled up to a garage with some neighbouring shops and he got out to fill the car.

This was her chance.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Taster

**Thank you all again for all of the reviews, follows etc, I love you all so much my darlings :* Before I allow you to read this chapter however, I must emphasise (if you haven't quite got it yet) I write very dark fics, and this is not an exception. Warnings are specified and what happened in the previous chapter was nothing. **

**(Oooo the fifty shades trailer is on.. Just a sec...)**

**Ok, it's cool I'm back. Oooo that's a good way to warn you all, if you don't think that 50 shades is ridiculously tame and just generally way too... Nice. Then this is NOT for you, may I suggest some Slyvia Day for you? **

**But, for all my fellow freaks who are still with me, enjoy! This chapter may seem a little confusing, I hope you can visualise it the way I am, it was very difficult to write! And no. Elena is not spineless, far faaaar from it, but you'll learn that later on ;)**

**Oh, and I'm very sad to say that I've run out of chapters, updates will slow, but I'll write as quick as I can! Having a bit of writer's block atm! Anyway...**

* * *

As soon as he entered the shop, she ran toward the newsagents, furthest from the garage and rushed to the assistant, an elderly man.

"Are you ok dear?" His concerned voice reminded her of the blood that had begun running down her head after he pushed her down and the tears that wouldn't cease.

"N-no, p-please, you need to call someone." She couldn't talk from the constant shake her voice had donned.

"Of course, who do you want me to call?"

"The police."

He frowned, "what happened to you-"

"Shh!" She spotted him strolling up to the shop and ran to a corridor behind the counter that lead to the toilet. Her heart began to race as she heard the bell on the door go and the phone dialling.

"Put the phone down." His voice now represented the monster he was. After a small hesitation, she heard the plastic of the phone as the man put it down. No!

"Now, you have one chance to tell me where the girl is."

She was about to reveal her hiding place in the hope that the man would be spared but she was too late.

"What girl?"

"Wrong answer." She peered out just in time to see him reach to the man, grabbing his head and twisting it, letting out a loud crunch as he fell to the floor. She had to cover her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping, but that didn't stop the tears she shed for the man who sacrificed himself for her.

"Elena darling, come out now or so help me I'll kill another 10 people after letting them know you are responsible for their deaths."

She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting it all to go away.

"You have blood on you, do you really think there's even the slightest chance I won't find you."

It was true, and she couldn't let more people die for her sake. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out to see him looking straight at her. He knew she was there, he just wanted to toy with her, test her.

His eyes were completely black, yet burned into hers. Suddenly he was at her side, tugging her head back with her hair again and talking in a calm, low voice. "20 strikes-"

The bell rung again, as 3 teenagers came stumbling in laughing. The laughter was silenced however when they saw the two of them, and replaced by the screams as one suddenly dropped to the floor with blood pooling around her. A quick glance at him confirmed her presumption that it was him after seeing the dark Crimson that laced his teeth.

The two other girls ran to the door but were stopped by him stood at the door, pushing one of them to the floor and ripping into the other one's throat.

"Please, stop!" She heard herself shout to him.

The last girl was crying, screaming at him as she shuffled backward toward her, but facing him.

He snatched her up, holding her neck ready to bite her and facing toward Elena.

"No, no, please, I won't tell anyone I promise."

He sighed, smiling at Elena with bloodied fangs flashing. "Always the same thing, really you'd think you humans would try and come up with something more unusual, original seeing as it. Never. Works." He dropped the jokey demeanour with those last words, going back to his evil self.

"Please, d-don't." The girl looked terrified, but Elena didn't know what to say, in fear she'd make it worse.

"Yawn." If he wasn't being unbelievably evil his casual remarks would be kinda cute. "I'll make you a deal, see the girl you're facing?"

A small whimper of acknowledgement came from the girl.

"Well it's her fault you're going to die-"

"Please sto-"

"DON'T TEST ME ELENA!" His eyes flashed again, silencing her once more.

"As I said, it's Elena's fault you're going to die, but, if you beg her for your life, maybe you won't."

The girl wasted no time, "please, please, have I ever done anything to you? If so I'm sorry for it, just please don't. Please. Please..." She continued to repeat the same phrases of plea's, as Elena walked back, sobbing and shaking her head, even if she could muster the strength to say something, she couldn't get a word in edgeways, she just mouthed the same thing over and over, "I'm sorry."

"PLEASE! STOP HIM!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as two long fangs pierced into the side of her neck and the life slowly faded from her eyes. He stayed there for what seemed like forever, looking into Elena's eyes as the girl drew paler and paler until she turned a cloudy white.

He released the girl making her body thump to the floor and revealing dark purple bruises from his grip on her neck.

He began to advance on her as she cowered backward, "don't. Ever. Try to run away. Again. Twenty strikes- actually no, five of the best. Now get the fuck back in the car before you're responsible for any more deaths."

He grabbed onto her forearm, dragging her back and throwing her into the seat. Slamming the door closed, he walked to the other side and looked to her expectedly.

"C-c-come i-i-in." Her voice had a constant stutter from the shudders that racked through her body from crying.

His face still reflected his fury as he started the car.

"Actually-", arching his back, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two black ribbons. "Wrists together hands out." She frowned at him, questioning what he was planning to do. "I hope you're not hesitating Elen-", she shot her hands out and he wrapped the ribbon in some intricate knot and fastened them to the handle on her car door. Her breathing picked up further, her stomach clenching, she couldn't even undo that knot with untied hands! She automatically tried tugging at it but nothing worked. He moved the smaller one to her head but she automatically pulled back. Before he could say anything she moved toward him, not wanting any more repercussions. He smirked a little, sensing his victory. As soon as she saw it however, it was gone, and replaced by the black eternity contained within the blindfold. He pulled it tightly, not so it was particularly painful, but it wasn't exactly comfortable.

After what felt like about 10 minutes of driving in silence (she couldn't really tell) they stopped. She had calmed down enough so that her sobs were silent, but had all the while been thinking of an escape plan with little success. Forgetting about her being bound, he opened her door, bringing out a surprised yelp from her and putting her in an extremely awkward, leaning over position.

"Oops!" Did he actually just laugh? Maybe he was in a better mood? "Hmm, I quite like you like this." She could hear his grin, as a hand fell into her hair, stroking through it.

"Please." Her voice was a whisper.

"Well, we have plenty of time for that later." She didn't like the sound of that, but was glad to feel him untying the ribbon. He reached over to unplug her and held her hand to guide her out. After walking a short while, he released the blindfold.

"Welcome to your new home."


	5. Chapter 5 - Her New Home

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on AT ALL! I've been really busy and any spare time that I HAVE had, I've been watching the Batman Animated Series! But I felt like I owed it to you all to post another chapter. **

**It's short and not ****_amazing _****but it's something, and I'm only just getting into the fic still, so please, no harsh reviews! **

**I promise that I will write some more super fast, I'm just on a bit of a blank at the moment! And you guys have all given me so many compliments that I don't wanna let anyone down! **

**Suggestions for this are MORE then welcome, so do feel free to write any in a review! **

**Thats it for now, love ya'll x**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home."

He was smiling at her, gauging her reaction.

Her jaw dropped in both shock and horror. This wasn't a house, it was a manor that strangely suited him - had she expected any different? Tears welled in her eyes again, this is not home, and it never will be.

He pulled at her wrist, roughly dragging her forward and she realised she had a look of anger and disgust plastered across her face that he clearly didn't approve of.

He pushed the two large wooden doors, making them cry out with the harsh contact of the inside walls. It was a grand entrance, red carpet lining the floor in guidance to the ascending stairs that begun from each side of the hallway and met at the top. Dragging her up one side of them, Elena tried to grab ahold of the chestnut vines that coiled around the banister, scattered with sharpened leaves.

The top lead to a hallway that went on for a good 20 metres with doors all the way up both sides. He pulled her to the one on the end that they both faced which had a large double door entrance and produced a black key to unlock them.

Once he had done so, he pushed open the door, as she froze in both shock, and awe. This room looked to be the size of a half of her house! Hazel eyes darted around the chandelier-lit room, trying to take in the four poster bed, fire place, massive curtains, dressing table and book shelves, all dressed in rich mahogany and deep crimsons. Her curiosity was holted, however, when he roughly pushed her forward, making her fall down onto the floor again.

For some reason, she felt herself breaking down again, and realised it was because of her capture, if that's what this was, sinking in. "Why me?" She heard herself whisper into the floor, now in a crawling position with her head down.

He groaned, "don't be clichéd, but if you must know, there isn't any particularly strong reason; I'm bored, you're pretty, you're strong, you smell good." She could almost hear his smirk at the last comment.

"What's going to happen to me?" Her voice shook, dreading the answer.

He seemed happier now, but wow, did he have mood swings, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Are you going to be a good girl?"

She scowled at the mahogany floor board beneath her, how patronising.

After a few seconds he snatched her hair up so she stood, "you will answer me when I ask you a question!"

She kept her eyes squinted shut, not wanting to see his face, but stretching toward his hand in an attempt to ease the pain on her scalp.

"Actually, I think I need to teach you the rules, seeing as you don't yet know them. Then you'll soon learn your place." He swiftly released her hair, making her stumble a little sideways. As he turned to leave, he seemingly changed his mind and faced her again, grabbing her chin roughly and making her open her eyes.

"Actually, I do believe I owe you a punishment anyway. This will be a good opportunity to teach you."

He disappeared but was there again in seconds, now holding a long, but thin, black stick and a bunch of quite thin chains.

Elena naturally backed up, eyes widening. The look on his face made her stomach clench, a look of what could only be described as darkness with a smirk that promised evil.

"Let's see... I want you to bend over the end of the bed from your middle. "

"Wh-what?" She replied, a mixture of upset and confusion spread across her face.

"Either that or I can have you standing up, but I think you'd prefer the first option. I won't ask again, Elena. Bend over the bed."

She froze, considering her choices, choosing the more preferable, if that's what you could class as preferable. Slowly bending, she rested her hands on the end with straight arms. Damon let out a laugh (more like a quick exhale) before harshly pushing her down by putting a hand between her shoulder blades. Before she could even blink she felt her wrists being chained to each bedside stretching her taunt.

Panic bubbled inside of her, "no, no please, stop!" Her breathing built up at a rapid increase, as her head shook side to side in an attempt to see what he was doing.

With a scream, she felt her jeans be ripped off of her, followed by her pants.

A flash of black appeared, raised above her, before a strip of fire licked her behind.

"Fuck!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Do You Understand?

**I'm sorry, it's been forever. Forgive me? **

**Hopefully - I'm making no promises - I may have a new one up soon as I have re-found my mojo! **

**Dreadlfully sorry, but hey, it's a pretty dark chapter so hopefully that will make up for it? ;) I mean, this gave me shivers when I came back to it after a few weeks of writing the start so I hope it does the same to you guys! Cause... You know... We're a pretty messed up crowd ;)**

**Yes. I ended it with "fuck" again. What can I say? It's a pretty fabulous word.**

**I love you all! Enjoy! **

* * *

A chuckle came from behind her, "such language for a young lady such as yourself", he scolded.

"What are you doing? What-why-" she drifted off, in a daze of shock.

"Your punishment. I believe I owe you 20 lashes and 5 of the best. That was one-"

He slammed the thin rod on her again, making her scream; "-and that's two. Now I would usually make you count but seeing as this is clearly your first time, I'll be nice-"

"Nice?!" She interrupted, "you're si- ahh!" He hit her again with an angry growl.

"Don't interrupt me Elena." He said calmly, almost softly - that in itself terrified her.

"So, first rule, you will call me Master at all times." Strike.

"If you don't call me this, it will be Sir." Strike.

"You are here to serve me in whatever way I deem fit." Strike.

She managed to withhold her screams and turn them into sobbing mumbles. Each time he said a sentence, he sent another strip of sparks across her ass.

"This means you will do as I say.

When I say.

Where I say.

As soon as I say it."

It was all too much to process; her mind was such a mess, she could almost feel her thoughts and emotions tumbling frantically around, trying to make some sense of what was happening.

"I will drink from you daily.

If I am working you do not interrupt unless I say so.

You will stay out of harms way... Well... Apart from me." He laughed at that rule, but Elena was too busy to notice or care, as she writhed against her bonds in a desperate attempt to escape. Not that she'd get anywhere if she did.

"You'll entertain my guests when I hold events here.

You will serve them.

And tend to their every need apart from personal blood letting.

You'll clean at least one room a day.

You will give consent for branding.

You will also wear my collar when I say.

You will not disturb me when I sleep."

He paused, and she felt a rough palm stroking along her burning cheeks. Tears poured out, as she sobbed shamefully into the bed. She was out of her daze again, and realised that she had subconsciously been counting. He had only done 20. Maybe he was letting her off the hook.

"I know some of those weren't rules, more statements-" he snapped her out of thought, "- you'd think after all these years I would remember all of the rules by now, huh? But I change them, just to keep things exciting, so I don't know them off by heart. You'll learn as you go along, but hopefully that's taught you the basics for now, so you have the opportunity to save yourself a whole load of pain. It's you're choice. Oh, and I have one more rule that comes to mind, and at the end of your punishment, you will politely agree and address me correctly."

Shit. He did remember. His hand left her ass and before she could even attempt to dodge the blow, a searing pain leapt it's way across the backs of her thighs just below her ass cheeks. She screamed a horrendous sound, as her body fought not to pass out from the pain and shock.

"Don't ever." He hit her again, in the same place, with the same extreme force which was surely inhuman. "Try" Smack. "To run away." Smack. "Again."

On the final strike, a strange sound came a split second before another blood curdling scream came from her. When she felt a finger tracing over her ass cheeks and heard a small hiss of pain, she realised he hadn't hit her on her thighs, but had instead hit her ass and made her bleed.

She attempted to twist her body, both turning to face him and moving her behind away from his grasp. Tears blurred her vision, making her eyelashes stick together. He brought his fingers to his nose again inhaling, but quickly wiping the blood away to reveal a bright red patch where the vervain stuff in her blood must have burnt him.

After a short growl, he spoke again, softly and kindly, "now, what do you say Elena?"

She scowled into the bed, recalling his first rule. No way would she be calling anyone Master. And she most certainly would not be calling him Sir either!

He pulled her head back with her hair and drew close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Do you understand Elena?"

She remained silent, and to emphasise her point, she sucked in her lips as a clear indication that no such words would ever pass her lips.

"I said-", suddenly the bindings were gone from her wrists and she felt her body slamming against the wall all in one swift movement. His hand stretched around her throat in a deadly necklace, holding her still.

"-do. You. Understand?"

She simply narrowed her eyes; not giving in that easily asshole. His grip tightened further, as she felt the blood rushing to her head.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled at her face, eyes a coal, black and fangs at the ready.

"Do." He pulled her forward and slammed her back against the wall. "You." He did it again, as she heard a horrid crack. "Under." That one was silent, but made her vision switch off for a split second. "Stand?!"

Another crack came, as she felt her eyes dropping and vision fading into darkness. She numbly felt the grip from her neck slide away, her knees buckling under her weight and heard one last frustrated growl come from the monster before her before it all turned black.

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7 - Your Turn, Or Mine?

**Hello... Are there any survivors?...**

**Hey guys, so I received a review reminding me that I haven't been active for like... 10 months! Like, woah, that's crazy man! I'm so sorry, but I guess it's been a mixture of this being a hectic year and me having some big time writers block that I just haven't gotten round to writing again. However, I always say that good reviews are what keep me going, and that one has sparked me to try and continue this story! **

**Now I think one of the reasons I gave up was because of where I took this story. I didn't like it, and I understand some people weren't too keen so I've deleted it. **

**Long story short (haha, what a pun) I'm beginning to write a new chapter for this story. When it will be up, I don't know, but what always helps is suggestions from you guys! So if there is anyone still out there, shove a review on here just saying what you'd like to see in this fic (I've honestly forgotten most of what I had planned for it!) or pop me a message! In the mean time enjoy this chapter I accidentally deleted that you've already read xD**

**Ok I'm going now. Love y'all **

**OOOOOOOO**

**Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter, it took extra long because I've changed the ending about 10'times now because what I was originally writing just seemed too out of character for Damon! So I hope that this does the trick. Suggestioms are always welcome. **

**All my love x**

OOOOOOOO

She awakened to an abusing sunlight that instantly sparked up a headache. After a good few minutes attempting to open her eyes against the blinding rays, she finally succeeded.

Jeez, how long had she been out?

Mentally preparing herself for the undoubtably agonising pain to come from both her behind and her head, she tried to sit up. It was only then that she noticed silver cuffs clamped bellicosely around her wrists allowing her only to reach to about 5cm away from her head. But these were not ordinary cuffs, that much was made clear by the ten spots of pain that surrounded each wrist. Upon seeing them, she noticed that there were large spikes coming from the inside of the cuffs, a lot like a spiked collar, but inside-out. The spikes were sharp enough to cause pain when pressed against enough, but not quite enough to pierce the skin without a fair amount of pressure.

Her breathing instantly picked up and went to a sharp inhale when she turned to face a pair of teal eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." He smirked, "someone was a little tired from her journey."

She frowned, what was he playing at?

"Now that's not a very attractive face is it?" He playfully scolded her. His joyful demeanour put her on edge; whatever he was happy about, she could guarantee wasn't going to be fun for her. "Have we lost our tongue? Hmm?"

She turned her face away slightly, keeping her eyes on him in a 'you're slightly, completely crazy' way.

Surprisingly his smile didn't falter, as she'd expected, instead he simply said, "are you hungry? Because I know I am, but being a gentleman, well, ladies first and all."

She slowly nodded, cautious in accepting the offer of food.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

Her stomach complained with an unhappy growl at the lack of food for what she presumed was 2, 3 days maybe? She had no idea.

He chuckled at that, "you know what to say Elena, I'm going to count to 5 and if you haven't asked by then, I won't be such a gentleman."

Oh boo hoo, he was going to eat first; what difference did that make to her?

"1."

There was no way in hell she'd be calling him Master or Sir.

"2."

Oh just shut up and go away, asshole.

"3."

She was not a child.

"4."

Congratulations, you can count!

"5."

Brillia- suddenly she felt an agonising pain dart to her neck, as a scream leapt from her throat. But it wasn't just one scream, it was two, three, four. The strangest, but most horrid, sensation was coming from her neck, as it felt as though acid was being injected into her bloodstream. His hair tickled her face, but his fangs tore into her. The pain was nothing like she ever could've imagined, so much so, that her tugging on the spiked cuffs to get away resulted in next to no pain in comparison.

His hand moved to her head, pushing it away so he had easier access to the tender flesh. Her screaming never ceased, as he hungrily drained her of the crimson liquid.

After what seemed like hours, the pain lessened, but not before the harsh retraction of his teeth sent a jerk across her body at the pain.

The pain numbed a fair amount, bringing her attention to her now bloodied wrists. Her eyelids refused to support themselves, insisting on collapsing; she found herself rolling her eyes upward to keep them open.

"Fuck. You taste as good as you smell." She watched as his tongue slid out to clean his front teeth, turning them back to their glistening white selves, but leaving the two trails of blood that slid down his chin (talk about dramatic effects). If she could, she would have rolled her eyes at him and then screamed all at the same time; it truly was a terrifying sight.

She felt sleep gripping her ankle, trying to drag her down, as her eyelids fluttered.

A chuckle came from beside her, "well aren't you a little fighter; I'm impressed." Suddenly, he dug his fangs into his wrist without even flinching and held it over her mouth. She tried keeping her mouth closed, sucking in her lips, but he was having none of it and a simple push against either side of her jaw caused it to open and let the ghastly stuff fall into her mouth. She choked at first, trying not to swallow it, but she knew it was no good and let it slide down her throat, retching all the while.

"Good girl", he commented, stroking her hair. A strange fuzzy feeling bubbled through her body; it was as if an illness was simply being lifted off of her, but a pain still remained. She could move again, and no longer felt tired... Wait- "before you start to worry, no, you're not turning into a monster", he sounded exasperated. "In fact you haven't even had enough to properly heal. Here's the deal, you need to eat, yes?"

Hesitating, she slowly nodded.

"So, you ask nicely, and you'll get your food. If you don't, we'll just repeat this process over and over until you do and believe me, it's no strain on my behalf." He smirk.

She weighed out her options. Could she stand this to the point of passing out? He already said she was a fighter, was he expecting her to anyway? On the other hand, passing out would eventually result in waking up and a repeat. Constant inning and outing of consciousness would surely drive her crazy.

"I'm waiting Elena. What will it be?"

She turned her head so he couldn't see her face. "Can I have something to eat."

A sigh came from him.

"Please." She replied, with a clenched jaw.

"It's really not that hard Elena, the sooner you learn your place, the better, easier your life will be. And trust me, if you think calling me that is above you and that that's humiliating, trust me, I could do a lot worse... Perhaps I will-"

She couldn't stand listening any longer and hated feeling weak. "Please can I have some food... Sir", she gritted out.

"So close Elena, just face me, and address me properly."

She turned, glaring, "look I asked you ok asshole, you said-" she was cut off by a harsh slap that flicked her head back in the other direction.

"I'm losing my patience with you Elena, ask me NOW!" He boomed.

The sudden change of mood made her jump, and she turned sharply to glare again.

"Fuck. You."

A hand instantly shot around her neck with an unyielding grip.

"My my, you do have quite a mouth on you. I wonder if you'll ever learn to keep it shut. Now I will admit I like a fighter, submissive mice have no interest to me, but you need to learn when enough is enough, and I have had quite enough Elena." The whole time he spoke, his grip tightened, cutting off her airway further. "Now, I get the feeling that if I try to punish you now, you'll make me lose my temper and... Let's just say, I went through a lot of effort to get you, I'd rather it not be wasted."

Did he mean...

"So, you will stay in here like this until you are willing to apologise and... Co-operate, until then, you will not have any food."

His grip released, as she closed her eyes.

"Oh and Elena, one more thing to give you a little boost-"

Only a few seconds of agony passed before her world turned black.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pretty, pretty?

**Boo!**

**OOOOOOOO**

Pain.

That's all she felt.

The singular sensation that overwhelmed her whole body with each movement. Each blink. Each breath.

She had lost count of the number of times she had woken up. At times she had woken and simply remained led there on her back, praying for the pain to go away. And it was a remarkable pain; indescribable, in fact. It was similar to that of very bad pins and needles. You know, the sensation you get when you don't want to move a single muscle, in the fear that another jolt of that painful fuzz would leap through your body. Similar to that... But much, much worse.

Other times he had come in. Taunted her for a while and healed her like he had the first time. This is when he would feed her minuscule amounts to keep her going, but never enough to satisfy her. Of what? She didn't even want to know. The pain subsided for a while, as his warm blood rushed through her system. This is when he would ask, for the final time before leaving, if she was ready to submit to him. He would then lose his tempter over her answer and the whole process would start again.

It was maddening.

So much so that death began to look more and more friendly.

The very thought scared her, as a single tear slipped out, burning it's way down her chin. She tried blinking more that threatened to come, but that, too, burned.

She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be strong anymore.

A faint clatter of wood sounded, as she saw the door opening out of the corner of her eye. He strolled in, donning his usual black shirt and trousers and plonked himself carelessly on the bed. She winced at the pain caused by the sudden jolt of her body and he noticed.

"Aww, I'm sorry, did that hurt you? Hmm?" He mocked. When she didn't answer, his hand went to stroking her hair, however the usually comforting gesture was not only disturbing, but also extremely painful. She didn't want the tears to fall though, she didn't want him to see her cry... Again.

He removed his hand and lightly grasped her chin, "now Elena, I'm getting a little tiresome of you, you've been in here for four days and I'm yet to be satisfied... In any way. Now, maybe-" he released her chin, pulling a small whimper out of her. "- you need a little more assistance."

His fangs appeared again as her breathing went into panic mode, tearing out of her frantically.

"It surprises me though Elena, that your stubbornness stretches this far. But no more fun and games, this time I'll leave you right on the brink of death, but will ensure you will never reach it." He leaned in and growled in her ear, "If you think what you've been experiencing is bad, then what comes next might be a nasty shock."

She felt herself hyperventilating, sobs taking control of her body.

"Last chance Elena," he was stood above her. "In a few seconds, you'll be screaming non stop, for as long as I wish."

She stared at him, this time trying to gain sympathy.

It was only when he moved to begin this new torture, that she knew she couldn't bare it any longer.

"PLEASE!"

He pulled back, "please, WHAT?" He said with bared teeth.

"P-please M-ahhh!" Jolts of pain racked through her body, as it uncontrollably thrashed about. "Please Master. Please! STOP!"

Feeling an open wound at her mouth, she automatically pulled her lips in, but quickly opened again, slowly accepting and swallowing the grotesque, yet beautifully replenishing liquid.

After a short while, he pulled away, leaving her breathy. The tension had left his shoulders and he almost looked relieved.

"Now," he started, as he stroked her hair again, making her feel like a child who was at the end of her time out, "was there something you wanted?"

She daren't look into his eyes, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing her defeat. "Please, M-Master, may I have something to eat."

She heard a sigh, as her heart dropped. "Eyes Elena; they're up here."

A few sobs escaped her, as all she could think about was her want to go home. Her gaze slowly lifted again and she asked him.

His eyes were kind now, which was strange. "Now, was that really so hard?" He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Wait here, I'll be back in a few moments."

And he had gone.


End file.
